The First Rebellion
by DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss
Summary: The famous revolution of the 74th annual Hunger Games was not the first. Another trio years before, at the 64th Hunger Games, made a much less glorious achievement. Asher, an orphan in District 10, had always been one to follow the rules of the Capitol. His best friend Brid was always a rebel. The year she decides to skip the Reaping, trouble brews. Bad summary read chap.1 please.


Asher POV:

I stood in the hot air, at the mercy of the sun, along with hundreds of others. It was the day of the Reaping for the 62nd annual Hunger Games.

I looked around, on my left was a boy much taller than myself, I didn't know his name nor had I seen him before around District 10.

On my right was a farmer boy, roughly my height, very lanky for someone who worked outside all day. I didn't know his name either.

I scanned what I could see of the crowd of girls, I couldn't see her anywhere.

I wasn't surprised, from the day I met her all Brid talked about was her dislike for the Hunger Games. No one LIKED the Games, but we did it because we had to, because we were scared of the Capitol.

Brid wasn't like that. She wasn't scared. She pitied the ones who ruled over the districts, and every year she threatened to skip the Reaping. She never did.

At least, until now. It worried me, if Brid skipped the Reaping this year, there was no doubt in my mind that someone would figure it out, someone would go after her.

I couldn't keep myself from being worried. I had found Brid on the streets years ago. She was an orphan like me, and ever since that day we had been best friends, living on the edges of the district.

Just then, someone walked up onto the stage at the front of the plaza. You could tell they were from the Capitol. Big, bright hair, matching bright clothes, expensive jewelry. Just the sight made me thankful I lived in a simple area.

She started to speak, I was in no mood to listen. I kept looking, my eyes wandering, searching. I knew she wasn't here, but I looked still.

"The girls first." The woman said. I turned, she went through the papers with her hand until she pulled out a single slip. She started to read the name.

It started with a B. My eyes widened.

"Bellatrix Talfrey." She projected, looking into the crowd. I sighed out of relief. I felt terrible for the girl going up on stage, but I couldn't have it be Brid.

She, Bellatrix, was young. It was probably her first year in the games. She looked terrified. When she got on stage, she couldn't look anyone in the eye.

After that, no one volunteered as tribute. I had hoped someone would, Bellatrix wouldn't be able to hold herself in the Games.

"On to the boys." The woman said, Bellatrix staring at the ground next to her. I did the same, staring at the ground, wanting more than anything for it to be over. One more year. One year after this and I would be free. No more Hunger Games, no more worrying, just the sunny outskirts of District 10.

"Asher Riley." The woman spoke to the group, scanning the crowd.

No. I thought. It had to be wrong it couldn't be me.

I felt myself walking on stage, but I didn't remember ever giving my legs the command to do so. It was a routine every child practiced in their mind. Being chosen. Everyone always knew exactly what they had to do if they were. Everyone thought of what their special skill would be, their score, everything. You just never thought you would be the one in that arena, fighting for your life.

I was about to be.

I walked up, stood next to the lady with the microphone. She asked for volunteers, and, of course, there were none. I was stuck now.

I looked over at Bellatrix, she was shaking, her eyes wide. She was too frail for this, too innocent. I couldn't bear to think of what would await her in that arena.

I turned my attention back to the crowd, scanning for Brid one last time. She was not there. I hoped she would find out I had been chosen and visit me before I left.

All I could do was hope.

Brid POV:

I could feel the warm breeze on my face, the cool grass pressed against my back and shoulders. I looked up into the sky, the beautiful blue sky.

I had finally done it, I had skipped the Reaping. I felt peaceful, I felt free.

The sun was almost in the middle of the sky. Asher should be returning soon. He would be mad at me, just lying here in my tank top and leggings, not even changed into the dress I wore once a year. I didn't care, though, he knew at least why I skipped, he would forgive me I knew that.

I heard footsteps from behind. I picked my head up, turning it around. There was no one there.

I stood. "Asher?" I called out, looking around.

A large, burly hand shot out from behind me and put something over my mouth, holding it there.

It was a wet fabric. It stung my nostrils and tasted like many different chemicals.

I fought against the person, screamed, kicked, nothing worked.

My vision became dark at the edges. I felt myself go weak.

I looked out with what little vision I had left to see nothing but grass for miles away. No one was there. No one was running towards me. No one was going to help.

I could no longer control my arms or legs, I fell heavy into the attacker's arms.

Then, I blacked out.


End file.
